


the rise of krampus

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	1. Chapter 1

Mitchell wasn't jealous its was just that nobody was allowed to look at nico , it makes sense after all nico is his boyfriend , so no he wasn't angry either he just wantedto charmspeak that creep whonwas flirting with nico to do something totally embarrassing . Right now he was sitting on the porch of th apollos cabon while will solace cuddled his boyfriend Matthew while whispering in his year .nico had walked up to him smiling till he noticed Mitchell face he stopped short looking nervous , Mitchell growled before dragging nico...his nico too the hades cabin only turning around to say telll will "don't let hazel in"  
........................................... ........................................  
hazel" Matthew screamed after his cousin (son Neptune)"don't"hazel stopped so suddenly he nearly walked into her , she turned "why" green eyes stared into gold "mm the roof fell in"he responded , she pointed to the perfectly I tact roof "seriously" she said before opening the door "NICO"

 

when hazel got angry no one was safe from her wrath somehow she twisted her logic to blaming Jason. reyna and hedge were both ready to kill Mitchell for "raping " nico even though he was consenting . Piper and annabeth to were angry thebsaw nico as a brother , piper charm -grounded Mitchell nico and even Matthew


	2. chapter 2

Wills pov

Matthew was fee of his grounding b today , after a quick actually not so quick makeout session at the apollos cabin we went for a walk m he was wearing a white shirts which made his brown skin glow, I loved him.as we walked through the forest I admired the gold light flitering through the leaves turning making them glow green like matthews eyes.  
a twig snapped and both us turned on our feet it was nico and Mitchell both whose lips were swollen '' oh someone in trouble with Hazel "Matthew chucled "could say the same for you"mitchell muttered and I blushed   
.....................................................................................  
Nico   
I shadow travelled to the aphrodite cabin to meet my boyfriend with his blue eyes and black hair and muscular body was the hottest guy I knew , he jumped when I appeared next to him and nearly felk of his bed ''no shadow travelling"he said with a weird tone'' I should spank youb'


End file.
